TASK FORCE
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Three people brought together... Yeah. Pretty much the beginning of the Task force.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Zam the Hedgehog here! Long ago, a guy saw a Picture with a funny description. This is that boy's journey to pleasing the artist by creating a fanfiction of it. Deadpool with Elsa and Ashoka, ladies and gents...**

* * *

**Hmm...What do you think, man?**

_Well, she's already cute as it is..._

"We know that, captain obvious." Deadpool said to the voice in his head. "But what about her expression?"

_oh. That? Oh yes. A snow queen is always cute when she's angry. _

"and she does seem pretty pissed right now." Deadpool tucked a finger under the clenched jaw of Elsa, was tied and gagged on the ship. "Okay, I'm going to speak so you understaaand. ARE YOUUUU PIIIISSED?"

"MMMMMMMMMMMF!"

"I don't speak Hungarian, queeny. English."

"Mmmf mammmf!"

"Say what again! Say WHAT again! I dare ya!"

**She said mmf stupid.**

"Ooh, and that's a lovely sound to my ears." Deadpool reached for the tie on her gag. "Okay, Jack frost wannabe, if you scream, freeze me, or crash my ship I will personally teleport in to and...hey. that actually doesn't sound bad. Maybe I could teleport your clothes away."

"MMMMF!" She scooted away fearfully, making him laugh.

"Aw, I'm just kiddin ya brainfreeze beauty!"

_What on earth is a brainfreeze Beauty?_

"Shut up!" Deadpool shouted and then pulled off the gag.

"I DEMAND that you take me back immediately! My sister's birthday is in jeopardy!"

"Aw man! She doesn't sound like Emma stone! Darnnit!" Deadpool muttered.

"Who are you?"

"I am vengeance. I AM THE NIGHT! I am...wait. that's not right...uuuh. oh! I'm hot water heater, so get allstate...wait, that's not right...I'm a goofy goober?...This is Sparta?"

"Your name, you horrible man!" Elsa demanded.

"I am the obviously handsome Deadpool. And I'm good looking too."

"And what do you want from me...?" Elsa fearfully asked. "Are you...a-an assassin?"

"WOW! She's a mind reader!"

**So she IS a vampire!**

"Don't worry, lady." A teenage girl with blue and white striped hair appeared. Elsa blinked at her orange complexion and stood up. "He's not gonna hurt you. My name's Ahsoka."

"...Elsa. Queen of Arendelle." Elsa told her. "Are you the captain of this strange ship?"

"Sadly no. It's the idiot over there." Ahsoka answered.

"W-What are we here for?" The queen asked.

"Well, you see...Deadpool and I are working for someone to help bring order to places, I guess. A someone named Mickey."

"What does this have to do with me?" Elsa asked.

"We need a stripper-" Deadpool started.

"Mickey says that we should include another member...for safety. I of course disagreed..."

"I have...my sister's birthday is today...I cant just leave it."

"Time has stopped there and will resume when you return." Ahsoka said.

"And you'll return only if you help."

"WHAT?!" Ahsoka and Elsa simultaneously said.

"Congratulations. I have no eardrums now."

"B-But you can't hold me here!"

"Already have, Queeny. What's your choice: help us or never see your sister again." Deadpool nonchalantly said. Ahsoka growled and stepped forward towards him.

"That's NOT how we do things, Deadpool!"

"...you're cute when you're angry too!"

_Pedo..._

"no."

The two turned to Elsa, who gulped and nodded. "...I hate to...but I'll do whatever it takes to get back to my sister."

"GASP! SO TOUCHING!" Deadpool pretended to sob out loud for a long while before suddenly whirling around and flooring the gas, sending the two others on top of each other as he sped away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess I could continue with this story, as those two reviewers have asked for. I just hope people read this.**

* * *

"You unfroze the city...with love?" Asohka asked in the deepest confusion possible, while picked his nose in the corner.

"Yes...basically." Elsa shrugged a bit. "True love and ice powers. Is it really that hard to understand?"

"Weeell,it's the same way you can't understand my force and Lightsaber." Asohka explained to her. "I guess it's complicated as...well, Magic."

"If it's so complicated...snrkt..."Deadpool snickered furiously. "Why don't you talk about it over...ICED T! hehehehehehhehheheheheeeee..."

"I don't get it." Elsa looked at her more sane friend in confusion, who sighed to herself. Deadpool giggled more and held up a hand towards them both, already having another joke/pun in mind.

"hoohoohoohoohoohoo! okay,okay..." he coughed. " What did Obi Wan say to Luke when he tried to eat bantha pie with a spoon?... 'Use the FORK, Luke.'BAAAAAHAHAHAHHHHAAAAAAA!"

The two girls stared at each other with blank looks, and stared at Deadpool like the insane fool he was. "Oh! it seems you girls are giving me the cold shoulder! AAAAHAHAHAAA! The cold never bothered me anyway! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEEEEEE!"

"Seriously?" The teenage alien deadpanned.

"Oh, come on A-girl!" Deadpool grinned. "Your boyfriend makes worse puns than that!"

"...Boyfriend?" Elsa's confusion turned into a slight mischeviousness. "That's interesting..."

"Oh...he's not my boyfriend...' Asohka's orange cheeks turned into red. "He's just a really good friend of mine.'

"Right. Because you kissing Spider-man was friendly." Deadpool shook his head.

"YOU SAW THAT-...I mean...I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Hey..." Elsa glanced at the window. "Isn't space usually black?"

It didn't take long for the ship to crash loudly into the jungle and for it to become wedged into a tree. The door opened with a few sparks and the trio stumbled out dizzily into the strange new land. Elsa noticed her braid was undone and now her hair was a complete mess. Asohka noticed Deadpool screwing his head back on straight. "You okay Wade?"

"Actually...yeah."

"good."

Deadpool gurgled in surprise when Asohka suddenly leaped on top of him and began to strangle the mercenary. "CUZ NOW I GET TO KILL YOU!"

"Um, let's not do that...even if he did crash us in...wherever we are." Elsa pointed out. "Everyone makes mistakes."

Asohka pouted and released Deadpool reluctantly. "I wasn't gonna kill him literally. he'll just heal."

"yeeeeeeeeeep." Deadpool shot up as if nothing had happened, and brushed himself off. "Let's seeeeeeee...ah. we are in a Disney jungle."

"What?" Elsa asked.

"It's uh...Disney is a classification."

"Oh."

"Let's seeeeeeeeeee..." Deadpool said once again. "T'would seem this ship be in need of a day's self repair."

"oh...great." Asohka facepalmed. "We're gonna camp here overnight."

"Hooray...maybe we should look for someone around here..." Elsa suggested nervously.

"Well, there's one guy who lives in areas like these...he could help." The alien girl started outwards in a random direction, and hopped over a huge log. She gestured to the two behind them them. "Come on...we'll go this way in a straight line. We'll find a way to get out of this bad day."

"oh come oooon, gals!" the merc shrugged. "It could be worse...heck, for all we know, we could have a snake bent on eating one of us right over our heads. Ha!"

Of course, none of them detected the extremely long reptilian body slithering above them and following their every move with a sinister grin.


End file.
